Kitty Cat
by CelticStorms
Summary: A cat animagus during the last 16 years of her life, Ariel wishes for more. Well besides the death of Voldemort. I think this will be a OC and some other older character story.


Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I kinda did though. Eh perhaps one day I will also change young adult fiction.

Write anything in the review section. I need all the help I can get since I only own two versions of the fifth book. Basically review and I will give you a Internet Cookie.

Starting of Another Day

Stretching out her small, cat like limbs; she let out a small meow as her body shifted back to its normal shape. She had been doing this for a while now. Pretending to be Miss Norris, that is. It was not as fun as one would think. Especially with how the kids treated her, or should she say 'Miss Norris'. She had been assigned to this job once Potter arrived to the castle. It was not as if she did not love the kid, but he was begging for trouble.

It had taken some working from Professor Dumbbledore to convince Filch to allow the switch. The real Miss Norris would on rare occasions still roam the halls. Last night for example, Ariel needed to regain her sanity from the prank pulled by some seventh years. If she found out who they were, they were in a world of hurt. I took forever to clean her fur from whatever was spilled on her. Ugh it was bad enough she had to live with her fur being died. She missed being able to walk around in her blue-black coat.

Blinking her eyes slowly, Ariel held back another yawn. It was time to start another day. Grabbing her invisible cloak, Ariel wrapped it around herself before leaving the room. Moving quietly through the halls, Ariel stayed on alert for any students or faculty that may be moving around early in the morning. Moving past a mirror, she stopped. Ariel could see another time when she was headed down this same path, and in that time she could see her reflection.

It had been a good few years since her seventh year. Thirteen years to be exact. Instead of her short brown and copper pixie cut she wore so long in her years going to Hogwarts, she now kept her hair long with a layered look. Her eyes were still hazel brown-green in color, but the mischievousness, and carefree look had faded out a bit to make room for wariness and worry. She still had a semi thin figure, and stood five foot four. This was an improvement from her five foot three. Though in the past she didn't know why she was going to Dumbbledore office, now she did. She would have given anything to be back in those times, instead of heading towards Dumbbledore office to give her annual report. Her job, watch the children in the school specifically the golden trio and report on what is going on.

Beginning her walk again she started to think on the school. Even after the adjustment the students and families had over the summer the mood was rather mellow. Students still recalled the death of their fellow classmate two years before, and the battle a few months before. Some were still affected by them. Sirius Black, a man only a few would remember softly and dearly miss, she included herself in shoes few.

Ariel could remember all those years ago when she had fallen in love with him. He had not known. She never breathed a word, and how could she. She knew he was a player. She did not want a broken heart. Plus with the way the wizard-world was moving it had proven a good choice. Sirius had graduated from Hogwarts when she was in her fifth year. She knew she loved him then, and hoped with him gone she could move on. It was not like she was noticeable. She tended to fade into the background.

She was glad for her ability to disappear when Sirius was framed for killing off Lilly and James Potter. At least she thought it was a frame. You don't fall in love with someone and not notice the little things like how much Sirius cared for his friends, even when he pulled cruel pranks on other students. When he escaped she had been excited and highly worried, part of her wondered about her inability to move on. How could she be in love with the man so many years later? When Dumbbledore told her about Sirius falling through the vale _(is it archway or vale? I have both English and American versions of the book) _Ariel had felt broken and lost. Some part of her felt he was still alive, but logic dictated he was not. It broke her to know this; she had never outgrown her love. In some ways this made her job easier in looking after Potter. In many other ways it was rather hard. She felt like the students did, and could not move on fully, even after a few months to adjust.

Thinking on this she shifted thoughts to her life. She was not missed at home. Her family had a lot of kids, each on loved and cared for, but she was the only one to not go to Dumbstrung but to Hogwarts. Her family did not think this as bad or good, but acceptable. She had insisted on learning at public schools with muggles before leaving for Hogwarts. Her friends there would have classified her as highly shy, but intelligent and mischievous. But after being in Hogwarts her first few years they had stopped being her friends. A loner at home and at Hogwarts she tended to hide in her room studying everything in both the muggle world and the wizardly world. She had stayed a lone wolf until Dumbbledore pulled her out of the shadows to watch over Harry Potter.

It had been the end of summer. Having finished her seventh year, she had faded even further into the background or so she thought. With all those many years alone, she had managed to study beyond what was expected from her. She had been able to cover all the classes that were supposed to be for specialized training after graduation. It was not that she was highly intelligent; it was that she was bored and the library lacked interesting fictional material. She had been intrigued with art, but realized it was not her forte at all. This left her with nothing but educational books to read. Even during the summer she found studying became a habit. She would pick up classes at the local muggle universities, and barrow books from the library on what the classes didn't cover. That was what kept her occupied after graduation. She had picked up a few summer courses. Her parents had been pushing her to pick a career any career in either the wizardly world (preferably) or muggle. Just so she was doing something.

It was on her way home from chemistry (it reminded her of potions except quite a bit easier), her last class of the day, when she heard the news. Slamming on the brakes, she winced as the seat belt cut into her skin. She could not believe her ears. She listened closely as the announcer repeated the report. _After further investigation the Ministry of Magic firmly states that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' is dead, with a tragic loss of Lily and James Potter it was their son Harold James Potter (the boy who lived) who saved us all. On further note the Ministry of Magic is looking for Sirius Black, who is believed to be the one that betrayed the Potter's trust to He Who Must Not Be Named._

Tuning the rest of the speech out Ariel gasped in pain. She could not believe this. Sirius was being blamed. They were all dead, except the baby boy. Wiping away a few tears, she knew whom she needed to speak to. Dumbbledore. He had sent her a note a few days before wanting to speak to her. Well he now had his chance.

Ariel could still not recall how she got home, then to Hogwarts or into Dumbbledore's office. What she did remember was breaking into tears, and telling him with conviction that Sirius could not have betrayed the Potter's trust to Voldemort. Yes she had said _His_ name; she felt it silly to fear it after all of her studies. After blurting this out, Dumbbledore had given her a sad smile. He told her about the alleyway, and Peter's death, that there was nothing they could do not. In shock Ariel sat in silence, there was nothing she could do.

(Change of view)

Dumbbledore felt rather old, watching the young witch in front of him. He could feel Ariel's pain. He knew her, she had been sorted into the Griffindor, he suspected she was the one who pulled a few pranks on the Marauders to put them back into their place when they had went to far. He had never found proof. In watching many of the student's progress through the years, he had felt she was one of the few the hat may have misplaced. Ariel did not prove to be that forthcoming other then in her studies at Hogwarts. After a while he suspected there was more to the little bookworm then what her classmates thought, and here she was proving him and the hat correct. This gave him a thought of inspiration.

Last night Harry had been dropped off at his Aunt's, much to Minerva McGonagall's chagrin. Harry needed to be protected. Albus Dubbledore knew that Ariel had become an unregistered Animagus. He took quite pride in knowing the going on's of his school, and this was one of them. Like McGonagall, her form was a cat, a sleek blue-black cat, and this could be useful…

Clearing his throat, he caught Ariel's eyes with his own. "Miss Chessing, I assure you things will turn out right. But I am in need of your assistance." Seeing her shocked face he continued, "I know you are animagus," He watcher her face pale a bit, "I do not care, in fact I have need of your abilities. That is if you are willing to help?"

Letting a light sigh of relief Ariel still remained saddened by what happened, she knew she needed to help. "I will do what I can."

Dumbbledore cheered up slightly, "After such tragic events, there are those who still need to be protected. Harry Potter to be exact, I want you to take on you animagus form and watch him. He will be in danger, for even with out the _Voldemort_ there will be those wishing him harm."

"I will do what I can, only you have to promise me something Professor. You will do what ever you can to help Sirius." Ariel said firmly, giving up her life to help another's like Sirius… and the 'Boy Who Lived' she would not mind.

"Of course, I would do so with out your help my dear. I am also one of the few that believe in his innocence. At this moment I am afraid though there is not much I can do." Dumbbledore said gravely.

Ariel recalled this being so many years ago and yet so recent. It had been eleven years later when Albus had her done on Miss Norris's guise. In the years after that is when she missed her normal car body. In the eleven years she had grown to rather love the freedom being a cat let her have, and being disguised as Miss Norris was not flattering to her at all. Walking down the hall she knew the report would be the same as the last two weeks. Every thing is quiet except for the fight between Malfoy and Potter that has escalated since the capture and escape of Malfoy Senior. Potter was being a bit more careful, Ariel snorted at that softly. She had not quite forgiven him of Sirius and the boy's stupidity. The only thing that stopped her from blaming him was Voldemort and her recollection of how stupid James Potter had been at that age. Potter was beginning to be more careful though, and that in her eyes was a good thing. She did not need to loose more classmates (past and current) due to his lack of thought. Ariel had some good news though; Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley had finally stopped beating around the bush and were dating. Ginny Wesley and Luna Lovegood were best of friends with Neville Longbottom. Ariel shuddered at that name, she had learned quickly to avoid him and still at least once a week she had something dropped or spilled on her, along with being stepped on by the boy. She was at her wits end with him, and was ready to retaliate beyond normal scratching.


End file.
